


Daydream Believer (A WandaVision au)

by canned_cantu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Jack Kline, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fake Reality, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, WandaVision AU, but not really, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canned_cantu/pseuds/canned_cantu
Summary: Dean and Castiel Winchester are your ordinary newlywed 50's couple, but Castiel is secretly an angel! Can they keep their secret? Or will their nosy neighbors find out who they really are? Find out on Daydream Believer!or,When Jack became god, Chuck possessed him and sent Sam and Dean into their "Perfect" reality to keep them out of the way, some people are real some aren't. Dean doesn't want to leave.This can be read without having watched WandaVision.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. The Dinner Party - Pilot

Dean opened his eyes to a black and white world. Not that he had ever known anything else. He and his husband, now known as Castiel Winchester, have just walked into their new home. Their forever home. Cas had just set down the last of their boxes. Dean started to dread the task ahead as he looked at all the boxes practically covering the room. It would take hours.

“You know I could just use my abilities to unpack everything.” Dean knew Castiel could read his mind if he wanted to, but he also knew he didn’t need to.

Dean chuckled a little and shook his head. “My superpowered husband, what would I do without you?” 

“Unpack one box and leave the rest for ‘later’”

“You know me well,” Dean watched as Cas quickly unpacked around him. Before he knew it Cas was standing next to him, he leaned into Cas a bit and looked over their now unpacked home. It was a nice feeling that he wanted to bask in for a bit. He had the time now so, why not?

He pressed a kiss to the side of Castiel’s face and for a brief moment, it felt unfamiliar and new. He supposed it was just because of their new home and the fact that they were married now. 

“I’m gonna call up Sam and Eileen, ask em’ if they want to see the new place.” Cas tilted his head and turned toward Dean as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Won’t they wonder how we got unpacked so quickly?” Dean halted in the kitchen doorway. Didn’t Sam and Eileen know Cas was an angel? No, if he told them that they would freak out. They haven’t even met Cas!

“We could say we hired movers, or we just put everything in the back so we could see them sooner.” Cas nodded and followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean grabbed the phone from its place on the wall and dialed up Sam.

“You’re speaking to Sam Winchester.”

“Yeah, I know,”

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy.”

“What's going on? Need any help moving in?”

“No, actually kinda the opposite we were wondering if you wanted to come over. You can finally meet Cas,”

“Ah yes, your secret husband, I can’t miss that! I need to go to work so Eileen will probably get there first.”

“Sounds good, bye Sammy.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Dean put the phone back on the wall and turned around, Cas was sitting at the counter watching Dean. "So, are you excited to finally meet the family?"

“I’m more surprised it took this long, wasn’t I supposed to meet them before we got married?”

“Yes but we’re hardly a normal couple anyways. Plus! I’ve already told them about you, and they love you already,” He sat next to Cas at the counter. “I hope you're feeling hungry because you’ll need to make dinner tonight.”

"You know I don't need to eat."

"But if you say you do, I can eat double the food while looking like a good husband." Cas shook his head a bit and looked back at Dean his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t you have to get to your new job?”

“Yes!” Dean ran to grab his hat, “I do!” he put on his coat and quickly kissed Cas before running out the door.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Castiel answered it. Eileen was standing in the doorframe, she held a plant and promptly welcomed herself in.

“Castiel! It’s so nice to finally meet you! How have you been?”

“Well I am a married man now, so very tired.” Cas took the plant and put it to the side so he could sit with Eileen.

“I bet, you got unpacked awfully quickly, did you hire movers?”

“Yes. They are very good at moving things, movers.”

“I would hope so! Well, what do you think of the neighborhood so far? It’s a wonderful place for families.” Eileen looked at him pointedly as she signed.

“Yes I’m sure it is,” Castiel said, completely missing the hint. “are you planning on having a family?”

“Maybe eventually, but it doesn’t seem like the right time.” She shifted in her seat a bit. “How’s Dean? Not annoying you too much I hope?”

“Actually, Dean just left for his new job.”

“Really? What does he do now?”

“I’m… not that sure.” Cas knows Dean must have mentioned it before but he just couldn’t remember. “He left a couple of hours ago so he should be home in a few minutes.”

“Have you started dinner yet? I know how hard it is to rush a meal. I did that once and never again!” She laughed to herself as if remembering a hectic and stressful day.

“Yes it’s ready, just needs to be warmed up.” Truthfully the chicken was completely raw, but he planned on using his grace to cook it.

“That's good, but tell me about yourself, where are you from?”

“Europe.” They had planned out any necessary details so they wouldn’t back themselves into a corner and have to come clean.

“That must’ve been quite a journey, do you have any family?”

“No, my parents died when I was young so it’s just me.”

“That’s a shame, how’d you meet Dean anyway? I know he took that trip to Europe, but I can’t imagine how he could have met someone like you.” She didn’t even know the half of it Cas thought to himself. But the more he thought about it, he  _ couldn’t  _ remember how they met. Where, or why Dean would have met an angel such as himself. He didn’t notice it but Eileen was repeating her question, over, and over again, the same words. Why couldn’t Cas remember? This was something he was supposed to know. Something he  _ should  _ know.

“That’s a shame, how-” There was a knock on the door. Cas went to answer it, and it was Dean.

“Hello Dean.” Dean put his hat away and gave Cas a kiss that still felt like the first.

“Hey Cas,” He turned and saw Eileen watching them. “Eileen! Good to see you.” She got up to give Dean a hug. 

“It’s good to see you too Dean.”

“When’s Sammy gonna arrive?” Cas walked past Dean presumably to start dinner for the four of them.

“He should be arriving soon, he’s just having a hard time getting settled at work.”

“I’m not surprised, I never really saw him as the desk job type.”

“Well, we never took you for the marriage type so I guess it’s even!” Dean could tell he would never live that down. So what if he wanted to keep Cas to himself? He wouldn’t give up their lives for anything.

A loud crash came from the kitchen followed promptly by a “Dean?”

“I should probably check on Cas I’ll be right back,” Dean rushed over to find Cas and a completely charred chicken on the floor. There were remnants of a shattered pan spread across the floor. “What happened? How did you-?”

“I planned on using my grace to cook the chicken but I think I overdid it.” Cas used his angel grace to throw away the chicken and reassemble the pan as if it were never shattered. 

“Yeah that's pretty obvious, but what are we gonna do? Sam should get here any minute and we have nothing!” 

Cas turned to face Dean a plan clearly forming in his mind. “Stall. I’ll see what we have and make something else.” Dean’s face betrayed him because Cas reassured him that he wouldn’t be using his grace this time as he pushed Dean out the door and back to Eileen.

“Is Cas okay? You kinda rushed out on me.”

“He’s fine, I just needed to help him find something.” Dean sat across from Eileen and was looking forward to spending some time with Eileen, Sam,  _ and  _ Cas. 

“So tell me about the wedding? Was it local or did you travel for it?”

“Listen, I’m really sorry, but we wanted something small and I don’t regret it.” 

“I understand, but you should know Sam gave me clear instructions to give you hell about this.”

“Well you can expect a redo sometime in the future I’m sure.” 

There was a knock on the door, Sam had finally arrived. When Dean opened the door Sam took no time in entering the house and pulling Dean into a hug.

“Hey Dean, it’s good to see you again man!”

“Good to see you too Sammy.” Eileen was standing next to him now and they resembled the perfect, normal, couple. He thought they deserved it.

Suddenly all the doors to the kitchen burst open behind them and Dean saw Castiel attempting to lead a now fully living chicken into the backyard.

Sam had started to turn around as Dean was trying to think of a distraction so he went with the first thing he could think of. “Why don’t we put on the radio!” 

He rushed over to turn it on as loud as possible and attempted to dance to whatever was on. Sufficient to say this worked as an excellent distraction because now both Sam and Eileen were attempting not to laugh at what Dean knows is some of his worst dancing.

“Yeah, I’m not that great! You should see Cas though, he’s pretty  _ graceful! _ ” As soon as he said that Cas closed all the doors again and Dean didn’t even need to hear his scoff to tell he was frustrated.

“You know what we shouldn’t keep this on,” Dean leaned over to turn off the radio. “Don’t want to use up too much electricity!” 

“Yeah,” Sam looked at Eileen who was equally amused and confused. “But what’ve you been doing lately?”

“Oh you know, work, watch some television, take care of Baby.” Dean hadn’t realized how much of his life revolved around his work until then. He thought about how he could change that now, maybe even have some friends who weren’t family or work-related.

“Well, Eileen and I were planning on doing some traveling this year but, it doesn’t seem like the right time.”

“I’m sure it’ll be the  _ right time _ soon.” Dean didn’t understand why they would want to stay, but if they say it isn’t the right time he would believe them. It was nice to have all his family nearby.

Suddenly he saw plates of food appear at a now fully set table. Cas had finally figured it out. Castiel slowly walked out of the kitchen trying not to bring attention to himself. 

“Good evening Sam.” Sam turned around and walked over to give Cas a handshake. 

“It’s good to finally meet you in person!”

“It’s good to meet you too, I’ve heard much about you from Dean.”

“Same here.” Before Sam could reveal any embarrassing things Dean must’ve told him before he and Castiel started dating Dean spoke up.

“Why don’t we sit down? Enjoy the food!”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” Eileen said as she signed and sat down at the table. Dean reminded himself to thank Eileen later.

“You know out of all the things Dean said about you he never said how you met.” Sam took another bite of food before asking. “So how  _ did _ you meet?”

Dean opened his mouth to explain when Eileen interrupted.

“Oh come on Sam we don’t need to pry.” Dean couldn’t remember.

“Why not? He owes us at least that and what could be so bad about how they met?” How did they meet? Why did they meet? When did they meet? Where did they meet?

“Sam it’s fine if they don’t want to talk about it right now. Castiel’s foreign and he’s probably dealing with a lot of culture shock.” For a brief moment, everything seemed to have lost its signal. Then Dean saw the shadows of large, black, wings, and a barn with symbols covering the walls.

“No.” All eyes turned to Dean. “I don’t mind,” He reminisced happily, the memories forming in his mind. “It was during my trip to Europe and I was being careless, I would’ve been hit by a car if it weren’t for Cas. And obviously, I had to take my  _ guardian angel  _ out to lunch after as a thank you.” 

This answer seemed to satisfy everyone and dinner had continued without any further problems. When Sam and Eileen left he noticed a chicken running across the street and chuckled to himself.

He turned and saw Castiel already on the couch tired. “So, how’d you pull a Dr. Frankenstein and bring that chicken back to life?”

“We agreed that I wouldn’t use grace to  _ cook  _ the food and I didn’t want it to go to waste, needless to say, I still managed to overdo it.” He turned to Dean looking at him as intensely as ever. “Don’t look in the bathtub by the way. I may have attempted to prepare some fish.”

Dean smiles at Cas. “I promise.”

Dean sat on the couch next to Cas finally getting to breathe. “We really are an odd couple, I don’t know how an ordinary guy like me got lucky enough to end up with an angel like you.”

Castiel relaxed against Dean and looked at him reassuringly. “You’re far from an ordinary human Dean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a soul quite like yours. And there’s no one else I’d rather fall in love with.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Dean puts his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and as the audience aw’s, the screen fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that this is my first time writing Supernatural fanfiction so please, go easy on me.


	2. Valentines Special - episode 2

That night Dean awoke much earlier than he would have liked, then noticed a suspicious lack of Castiel in the bed next to his. Castiel didn’t _need_ to sleep but did so anyway to keep Dean company. Dean slid out of his bed and made his way to the living room to check on him. Once he had made it about halfway down the stairs he noticed Cas looking out the window, searching for something. His eyes were still slightly illuminated when he turned around to face Dean.

“Oh, hello Dean. I was just about to wake you,”

“Why? Did you hear something out there?” Cas was leading Dean toward the window still looking around.

“Yes actually, I don’t know _what_ it is but I _do_ know it’s in our backyard.”

“Can’t you just use your angel mojo to make it leave?” Dean was looking out the window now too. With Castiel's eye glow illuminating the yard he could clearly see one of the bushes start to rustle.

“I would but if it’s a person they’ll definitely question suddenly appearing in another town.” Cas slowly grabs hold of the doorknob and starts to walk outside until Dean grabs his hand.

“You can’t just go out there without a weapon!”

“Dean, I’m an angel. And I can assure you that whatever’s out there won’t be able to harm me in the slightest.” Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel’s hand and watched as he slowly made his way towards the still rustling bush. 

As Castiel neared the leaves he heard a faint hissing. “Dean! I don’t think it’s human!”

Dean watched as Castiel crouched down to grab the thing in the bush. Dean also watched as a raccoon tried to scratch off Castiel’s face.

He ran over and wrestled it off of Castiel but as soon as it was in his hands it disappeared. Castiel was still lying on the grass with scratches all over his face and his eyes wide open. Dean felt himself start to laugh and once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“I’m an _angel,_ ” Dean mocked Castiel’s voice. “It won’t harm me in the _slightest_!”

“Shut up,” Cas pulled Dean onto the ground with him. Dean still had a smile on his face. Cas always had a soft spot for that grin, so he gave in and started to smile as well. “I may have... underestimated the element of surprise.”

They stayed there on the ground for a couple of hours. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he just, appreciated the sky. Or Cas, by his side, solid, and real. Dean stood up before he could fall back asleep.

“All right, c’mon.” He offered his hand to Castiel who got up as well. “This may be the happiest I’ve ever been but I’ll be damned if I sleep in the backyard.”

  
Castiel fixed his scratches but _definitely_ needed new pajamas. And, as tired as Dean was, he realized he _was_ telling the truth. When they got back to their bed and Dean saw Cas next to him, he knew that as soon as they moved into their home everything felt, perfect.

* * *

That morning when he walked down the stairs the first thing Dean saw was Castiel dressed in a leather jacket and black pants. He was reading some flowery piece of paper but Dean was still too tired to care about anything that wasn’t the coffee waiting for him nearby. He sat next to Cas in silence not wanting to bother him until he was awake and eventually thought to question why he was awake earlier than Dean, and in that _outfit_.

“This is real right? It’s not a dream?” Cas raised his eyebrow and looked away from the paper in his hands.

“Yes Dean, I’m pretty sure this isn’t a dream.”

“So whatcha got there? Cause I’m pretty sure the newspaper doesn’t have this many flowers on it.”

“I’ve decided to help set up the Valentine's dance in the town square, Eileen told about it and I don’t have much to do anyway.” Dean didn’t like leaving Cas alone while he was at work, he knew Cas probably preferred spending time with the bees than other people he didn’t know but, the thought of Cas alone still bothered him a bit.

“Is that why you have the new clothes?” 

“Yes actually,” Cas looked at his clothes as if he were appreciating them for the first time. “I thought it would be better if I had more casual clothes and didn’t always look like a ‘holy tax accountant’.”

“Hey I mean, if it isn’t too late, I could help out too.” Cas raised his eyebrows pleasantly surprised.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be interested in something like this.”

“Well, I don’t have anything better to do, do I?” He smirked and leaned closer to Cas grabbing onto his jacket. “Seeing you in the new clothes is just a plus.”

* * *

Dean was setting up tables with Eileen as Cas and Sam hung up lights nearby. He would occasionally see something break only for a replacement to magically appear. He was glad Cas did that because, unfortunately, whenever Sam and Cas worked together all logic was out the window.

“Should I try to throw it?” Cas looked down at Sam who had the box of string lights and was supporting the ladder.

“I mean you could try, it would take a lot less time if it worked.” Cas got ready to throw the lights when “Don’t.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “Why not?”

“There’s no way you’re gonna make that.” Suddenly Sam seemed much more determined to try.

“Don’t listen to him Cas, he’ll be grateful when it works.” It did not work.

As Dean watched the string of lights fall onto the ground he made sure to not break eye contact with Sam.

“Shut up.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean turned back to put the fake flowers in the vases Eileen had set out then noticed something, they were all different shades of pink and red, they weren’t black and white. He picked them up and looked at them closely, He didn’t dare touch the petals which were the only things in color out of caution for what could happen.

“Are you gonna put those out or are you gonna stare at them until they set on fire?”

Dean looked at Eileen then quickly looked back at the flowers, they were broken, as if they were quickly cut off by the stems. He thought it was best to ignore it, today was supposed to be fun, not dangerous. He dropped the stems back in the box and went back to work.

* * *

The party had finally begun and as people walked and danced around him Dean realized he had lost Cas. He walked around anxiously until he saw Sam and Eileen on the dance floor and walked towards them.

“Hey have you guys seen Cas anywhere?” Sam looked at him confused.

“I thought he was with you?”

“Well he was but he clearly isn’t now.” Dean was getting worried because if Cas managed to get drunk he could end up revealing to the town the fact that he’s secretly an angel.

“Well we haven’t seen him, do you want us to help you look?”

“No, no it’s fine. You guys have fun!” Dean walked off to see if he could ask around, not the best way to meet the neighbors but what else could he do? He walked over to a woman who seemed familiar so he thought that maybe she was with Cas at one point and would know where he was, she didn’t and Dean kept looking.

After walking around the party Dean realized that a strange amount of them looked familiar but _just_ different enough that he knew they were strangers. He brushed this off, blaming it on the fact that he had probably just seen them on the way to work.

~~“Dean?” Dean turned and saw someone he felt like he should remember, he looked young and had blond hair, he reminded Dean of Castiel and not just in looks.~~

~~“Dean, what is this place? Why are you here? How did I get here?” He looked at Dean worried and confused like he had stepped into another world.~~

~~“I-I don’t, who are you-?”~~

“Dean?” Dean turned and saw Castiel’s hand reaching out to him. Suddenly and slowly, colors started to appear around them, and when Castiel was illuminated by the pink lights on the dance floor, Dean took his hand. They danced slowly and held each other close, just happy to be able to spend some time together without any problems. 

“Where were you? I looked for you everywhere and I was kinda starting to panic, man.”

‘I’m sorry, I don’t really know where I was either, I think I just got lost for a bit.”

“It’s fine Cas, just don’t pull a stunt like that again okay?”

“I’ll try my best.”

As the music quiets around them, the screen fades to black


	3. A Baby?! - Episode 3

There’s a knock on the door. Dean opens it and sees a small baby in a basket at the foot of the door. His eyes widen and he looks around confused because he could have sworn this only happened in movies. “Cas!” Cas was still in the backyard tending to his flowers so he didn’t hear Dean. He looked back down at the basket in dread as he realized the baby was starting to awaken. He leaned down to pick up the now awake baby and noticed a card, it only had the name, Jack. “Cas! You better get your feathery ass over here right now!”

* * *

Dean walked around lightly bouncing the baby in his arms who, luckily, wasn’t crying yet. He had soft blond hair and didn’t seem to be much older than a few months. Jack had warmed right up to Dean. When Cas arrived from his garden in the backyard he was (unsurprisingly) freaked out. Cas was currently sitting on the couch panicking not looking at anything that wasn’t floor.

“So, we gonna talk about what we’re gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know Dean! Nephilim babies don’t typically appear on doorsteps in baskets like this!” It wasn’t normal for regular babies either Dean thought, he had only ever seen babies arrive on doorsteps in movies and even then it was too weird for it to happen often.

“He’s a nephilim?” Dean couldn’t see anything remotely powerful or special about Jack as they stared at each other, he just looked like a regular baby.

“Yes, half-angel, half-human.” Cas got up to finally inspect the baby. Jack immediately warmed up to Cas and grabbed onto his finger. Dean smiled at the way Castiel visibly softened when he finally got close enough to meet Jack.

“Is there anyone who could take him in or?”

“No.” Cas backed up to focus on Dean, he seemed nervous but determined all the same. “We’re going to keep him.”

“Cas, we don’t have anything for a regular baby how are we going to take care of an  _ angel  _ baby?”

“Their care isn’t much different to a human’s, I don’t think.”

“You don’t  _ think _ ?”

“I haven’t exactly cared for a nephilim before  _ Dean _ .” Suddenly the lightbulb in the lamp shattered. They both looked at Jack at the same time who, unfortunately, seemed delighted by what Dean assumed were his newfound powers. 

“But as far as I know no one else has either. We’re his best option right now and I have to believe he was left on our door for some reason.”

“Alright. This is fine! I know how to take care of regular baby stuff, and you can take care of, magical, superpowered angel baby stuff.”

“Dean you still go to work, I’ll still be stuck with regular baby care too.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll take a couple of days off work and I could teach you stuff while we get some things for this guy.” Jack looked up at him expectantly with his big blue eyes and Dean chuckled at the absurdity of it all. Two days in their new home and they already had a son. It wasn’t exactly what Dean was expecting his life to look like with his husband in the suburbs, not this soon at least, but Dean wouldn’t complain about this normal apple pie life. Well, as normal as it could be with two angels in the family. Would Cas teach Jack how to fly? Dean knew Cas had wings but apparently, they were on another plane of existence and he didn’t know how he felt about Jack flying despite the fact that he knew Cas would do anything to keep him safe.

Castiel was once again playing with Jack who didn’t seem like he’d be giving up his finger anytime soon. He sighed and said, “We’ll make it work for you Jack, wherever you came from.”

Jack decided to repay their kindness with another shattered lightbulb.

* * *

Dean’s punishment for not helping to unpack when they first moved in was being left to put together everything a baby needs while Cas got to play with Jack, a much better job in Dean's opinion. Cas thought it would be better for him to watch Jack since they still weren’t sure how a baby would use angel powers. And yeah Dean had put together almost everything by now but he couldn’t deny he was still a little jealous, he knew Cas. He could  _ totally  _ handle whatever Jack did with his angel mojo.

But then Dean came face to face with a stork. He wasn’t sure where it had come from but he couldn’t deny for a second that it was there. He didn’t move a muscle as he called for Cas. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can angels… summon stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think we can add that to the list of stuff Jack can do.”

Castiel sounded less casual and much more cautious when he responded again. “Why?”

“There’s a bird, right in front of me. And I’m pretty sure it’s one wrong move, from ripping my face off.”

Cas ran to the door of Jack’s new room, the old guest room, leaving him safely inside his playpen and sure enough, Dean still hadn’t broken eye contact with the bird. He attempted to send it away like he did with the raccoon but to his dismay, it was still there having a staring contest with Dean. Cas crept over slowly because he could (hopefully) still put it to sleep.

Cas raised his hand reaching towards the bird but Dean made the unfortunate decision to look at Cas. The bird lunged at him and before it could do any damage Cas grabbed it by the neck and it flailed around a bit before Cas was able to put it to sleep. Dean sighed in relief but that was short-lived because then they both heard a knock on the door.

“Get rid of the bird. Just, put it outside or something I’ll get the door.” Dean got Jack from his playpen and he appeared happy to see a familiar face. Before Dean opened up the door he checked to make sure the bird was nowhere in sight. Unsurprisingly, Sam had arrived, they decided to tell him right away because if they kept him secret like their wedding that would be another thing Dean would never be allowed to live down.

“Hey Dean,” He pointed to Jack who seemed wary of someone new. “Is this?”

“Yup, Sammy meet Jack, Jack meet your uncle Sammy.”

“Hey uh, Jack, it’s nice to meet you.” He had to lean down to look at Jack properly and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how confused Jack looked when Sam waved at him. “So you're my new nephew?”

“He can’t talk yet Sam.” Cas was back after (hopefully) releasing the bird outside. He was holding a couple of the (many) books on parenting he had insisted on buying because he wanted to be as prepared as possible. Jack had only been a part of the family for less than a day but both Dean and Cas loved him already and would do anything to give him the best childhood possible. Dean didn’t want Jack to have a childhood like his.

“Yeah I know I was just, anyway how are you Cas?”

“Well I’m just a little busy right now so I’ll join you and Dean later, I know he was feeling left out when I was keeping Jack busy earlier.”

“I was not, alright. Maybe a little, but he’s my son too you know!” Cas had already left the room and Dean knew that meant Cas won, it was a dirty trick but it worked. One thing Dean had learned while being married to Cas was that he always found a way to win an argument.

“C’mon I’ll show you and Jack his new room.” It wasn’t that fancy and only really had the basics but Dean was still proud of it.

“It looks good, you uh, did a good job, Dean.” Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Cas struggling with the bird from before and he realized that it wasn’t going back to sleep, and he couldn’t help because Sam would find out Cas and Jack were angels.

“You wanna hold him?”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, why not?” Before Sam could argue Jack was in his arms and Dean thought it was funny how small Jack looked compared to Sam. He peaked back at Cas and the bird disappeared. Cas seemed equally confused about what had happened but Dean realized so long as Jack wasn’t bored the bird would stay away. That would definitely cause some problems later. But for now, Sam was awkwardly bouncing Jack in his arms. Jack was starting to fall asleep and Dean worried about the things he would do if he had dreams, would they stay in his head or would Dean and Cas have to fight off dinosaurs or giant butterflies at 3 am? Jack was a wildcard until he was old enough to have control of his powers.

“So you really found him outside your door?”

“Yup, note and everything.” Jack had fallen asleep and while he got to relax Dean got to be worried about what he would do.

“Huh,” Sam wouldn’t meet Dean's eyes and he could feel a question coming, it was fair given the fact that all he knew was that they kept a random baby they knew nothing about. “Dean, have- have you noticed anything,  _ weird _ about Cas?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, sometimes Eileen’s  _ off _ like she isn’t how I remember her.”

“I have a feeling that’s just relationship problems.” It was a shame but Dean thought they belonged together so they would be able to work through whatever it was.

“No- Dean,” Sam looked away from Jack who was still happily sleeping in his arms. “Whenever Eileen asks me a question if I take even a moment too long to answer she doesn’t stop repeating it, the first time she didn’t stop for an  _ hour.” _

A bit weird yeah but Dean figured Eileen was just messing with Sam and It ended up getting a little out of hand.

“And the last time I heard, Cas was in the  _ empty _ -”

“Shut up.”

“But suddenly you’re  _ married _ -”

“Shut up Sam.” Dean took Jack out of Sam’s arms and back into his cradle. Sam either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“And you won’t even question how or why a baby just appeared-”

“I told you to shut up Sam!” Sam went flying into a wall paralyzed against it. “You’re talking crazy! Cas never went to the empty he’s right here! And it seems everyone but you is happy.”

Sam managed to gasp out the words “It’s not real Dean!”

“Yes, it is Sam! And you know what? I don’t need someone like you telling me otherwise! If you wanna leave so bad then go ahead!” Dean only watched as Sam was thrown through the walls and Dean didn’t care about where he would end up. Dean went to comfort Jack who had started crying because of all the fighting. The walls rebuilt themselves and Dean was grateful he wouldn’t have to explain that.

It didn’t take long before Cas was at his side again. Dean was still watching over Jack who had decided to stay awake.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Where did Sam go? I didn’t see him leave.” Dean smiled because he didn’t even have to look at him to know he was doing his signature head tilt.

“He took the back door.” Dean turned to see Cas was still confused, and a bit worried. Dean wasn’t sure why he would be.

“Hey, it’s all good, it’s not like I’m gonna leave anytime soon.”

Cas sat next to Dean and picked up Jack holding him close. While they played with Jack the tension seemed to slowly leave the room, and the screen faded to black.


End file.
